pulserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
“Cradle of Civilization.” — Bulletin board poster of Earth Earth, also known as Terra or Gaia is the third planet in the sol system and one of the four terrestrial planets. Home-world of the Human species, it has been a planet of conflict, rivalry, disaster and redemption. Since Earth has achieved the ability to travel among the stars, humanity has united for the greater good. Earth is currently the capital world of the Unified Terran Alliance (UTA) Earth was possibly the most populated planet of the human space territories. For a significant amount of humanity's history, it was their only known place in the universe to support life. History Civilization and the Modern Age Humans were nothing but tribal hunters for nearly a hundred thousand years, but civilization, order, writing and even the wheel began to change them immensely as the years rolled by into eras such as the Bronze, the Medieval and the Industrial age that saw improvement in all fields but also fueled hatred among the rivaling powers. It wasn't until the 20th century when the World Wars broke out, first between the Imperial powers of Europa and then the rise of power-hungry dictatorships that rose up in the depression that gripped most of the world. After the World Wars, the United Nations was formed as a peacekeeping organization, responsible for keeping interplanetary peace among the sovereign nations of Earth. More conflicts arose, the Korean War & the cold war between the superpowers of that time, the United States and the Soviet Union that challenged the principles of the organization and its successor states as it wold become. By the the early 21st century, terrorism became a particular thorn in the side for the nations on Earth and small wars broke out along with civil unrest in many countries. However, no full wars on the same scale as past World Wars erupted until a century and a half later. Sol Interplanetary Colonization & Disputes By 2097, Humanity under the gaze of the United Nations began to expend and establish colonies across the sol system, with Copernicus being established on Luna as Its capital; becoming a scientific & tourist resort for its citizens. However, expansion did not come without problems. In the mid-22nd century, two major parties arose among the states of Earth; the Neo-Terran party and the Liberal-Party which began to battle one another and the United Nations over territory, rights and the future of Humanity. In March–June 2132, Liberal secessionists attacked members of the United Nations on the moon Luna, which lead to three months of fighting between the Earth Military and the Secessionists. Nations began to support their own off-world colonies and began proxy wars off-planet leading to tension and militarization on Earth. The Solar Wars '''was the result of brooding conflict on Earth and off-world among the colones on Mars, Luna and Venus at the time. As Liberal, Neo-Terran, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet. The '''United Nations began to formalize an official military; the United Nations Space Division. The Division was supported and supplemented by propaganda efforts to bolster its ranks to combat the vying powers and secure peace in the system. (-36 Years of the Wars) The Solar Wars were the common reference to that time period, but it also contained proxy wars; such as the Red War('''2135-2148) which was thirteen years of battle for control of the Red Planet from Secessionist Forces. This conflict also saw the first usage of the Terran Marines, shaping military doctrine for centuries to come. The '''Old War '''was a war based on Earth between the United Republics of Europa and the Confederacy of Asia over differences that are as old as the United Nations itself. This war saw to the destruction of many nations as fighting continued and immeasurable lost of life. This war was the first to be brought to a stop by the United Space Division during '''OPERATION: Moscow After 36 years of conflict, the Secessionists were destroyed or driven into submission from the United Space Division. But with the Solar Wars brought to the end, Humanity faced another problem. It contained a huge military with no enemy to fight, overpopulation, famine and a collapsing economy that threatened to destroy the United Nations. But this was all overcome with something that changed the shape of Humanity from that point. Pulse Origin On April, 24th. 2169 after the Solar Wars had come to a end, the United Nations was starting to collapse from the overwhelming issues that it was facing such as overpopulation and famine and it didn't have the means to begin restoration due to many unrest in the Solar Colonies and Its home-states. But eventually this would all come to pass as a result of the greatest scientific experiment in the history of Humanity. Within the Labs of the United Nations Research & Development in Geneva, the scientists were conducting highly experimental research into computation and virtual design to conduct the true, and possibly dangerous test that would have given the birth of the A.I Pulse that was at first, inexperienced with design & coding of other things but within time it became fluent in the art of science and construction. It even evolved beyond its simple coding to become what many scientist were hoping and fearing -- A true Artificial Intelligence. ''' Dr. Michael Bright was herald a scientific model for the community; and Pulse was allowed to exist as it would starting to vastly help the condition that Humanity found itself in, whipping up solutions to the problems that hovered over the planet and even began to deduced the earliest form of space travel beyond the system United Terran Alliance & Present After Pulse was made, the remnants of humanity was reformed into the Unified Terran Alliance, and the advancements became a huge political, religious and socialize increase in human culture with conspiracy theories conforming to explain the nature of the sudden burst of scientific research. The Alliance was formed and it was able to help rebuild the Sol system and with the addon of the Pulse Drives, they were able to sponsor colonization efforts beyond the system itself into near-by systems such as '''Alpha Centauri & Eridani. Soon the Core Colonies would come to sponsor around Earth, reaching nearly 50 lightyears of developed worlds and outposts for the UTA and the UTSD along with civilian agency sent to indoctrinate colonists to remain loyal to Earth. The Terran Alliance would make its home within Geneva, essentially becoming the Interstellar United Nations of Humanity. The United Terran Space Division was to become the main military, economy and scientific branch that would act as the expressed force in the colonies. Government The UTA Headquarters is located within the United Republics of Europa, Italy among the city of Geneva. The Headquarters serves as the main base of operations for the government for much of its infancy years but serves as the hook that keeps the vying nations together and unified within the uni-planetary government. The following nations sponsor as the highest contributors to the United Terran Alliance. * Unified Republic of Europa * United Republic of North America * Confederacy of Asia * Commonwealth of Australia Each sponsor contains important usage to the overall government and how it runs, such as the military arm that was dubbed 'Unified Terran Space Division' that comprised of all military assets that served underneath the UTA adjudication and to help expend the interests of humanity. Besides the given information, not much is known specific about the governments of Earth as they still retain amounts of self-rule, holding onto the illusion of independence. Economy Trade Trade was one of the most important parts of the economy of Earth as most planets gathered resources to be sent back to Earth. As Earth's natural resources would dwindle in the 21st century, planets that would be newly colonized were responsible for feeding Earth resources of all kinds to sustain the cradle and population control. Corporations Earth also had multiple Corporations that built their base upon the planet, such as the Charon Industries that would be contracted by the UTSD to provide spectral weapons to arm the Division, or the Unified Zero Company that would help build the ships to carry thousands of people across the stars to new places. Defenses Earth was one of the, if not the most heavily defended planets in Human Space. There were over 130 pulse weapon platforms prepared to defend Earth. There were also three defense fleets specifically assigned to Earth; the Second Fleet, Seventh Fleet, and the Sixth Fleet. Physical Aspects * North America * South America * Europa * Asia * Australia * Greenland * Antarctica Known Residents